The 90's Are All That Racing
The Game was released on February 27th 2014. It was well put together by The 90's Are All That program and some of its fans, with permission from some of the Nickelodeon Creators and Nick itself. It is a Racing/Fighting Game. The game is not to be confused with Nicktoons Racing as they are completely different. Racing Mode Story/Gameplay The main mode of the game and most used. It all began one day when a certain evil was devising a plan to get rid of the older nick shows. So he invites almost every single one to a race to find out who is the best. The enemies whole idea was to make them so reckless that they kill each other. In this mode you pick a character, a vehicle and a place to race(this option will be picked for you in story mode.) Now after That Guy Again finishes the countdown, race and try to get in foist place. To help you in the race, run over All That Logos to get power ups or traps to win the race. Each vehicle has a special power. SPOILER ALERT: The Mystery Villian or Villianess is...Winslow T. Oddfellow. Fighting Mode Story/Gameplay In this second mode: The enemy is peeved. It decides to take their Demolition Derby Racing to the next level. By making them fight to the death. Beat the tar out of each other with weapons at famous Arena's from 90's Nick. In the beginning of this mode pick a fighter, after That Guy Again says "FIGHT", beat your player up and try to collect food to fill your life bar, or 6 All That Logos to fill your Power Bar so you can perform a special attack. Each Player has a unique Ability, unique Special attack, unique voice overs(Racing Mode Also Has Voice-Overs), and special animation style. Spoiler Alert: The Bonus Hero, or Heroine is...Super Stick Stickly. Ending The Evil Host screams SUPER LOUD on his speaker(speaking for the first time). Suddenly, Winslow kicks the speaker from the inside causing a hole in it for him to escape. He explains everything while laughing maniacally. How he only did it because he thought it would be funny, and it was funnier than the pranks he pulls on CatDog. Everyone is enraged after he tells his plan and why he wanted them to destroy themselves and that he'll have to do it himself. So they beat him up put him in a baby costume with a vinyl in his mouth, stuff him in a tiny toy car, push it and watch go downhill straight toward the dangerous 8 story Runny Nose Waterfall, where Winslow roughly ends up in. Playable Characters There is a total of 58 playable Characters. To select them, first when you picked a mode, you'll be able to pick a favorite show, then when you choose one, a selection of characters will be displayed from the show you picked, pick the character, and you will be able to pick a character in its costume or in its regular style. The Ren And Stimpy Show: Ren Hoek, Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat, Mr. Horse, Powdered Toast Man, Muddy Muddskipper, Waffle Woman CatDog: CatDog, Cliff, Shriek, Lube, Eddie The Squirrel, Rancid Rabbit, Lola Caricola, Mean Bob, Winslow T. Oddfellow(Only Playable After you beat Story Mode) Rugrats: Tommy Pickles, Angelica Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil And Lil, Susie Carmichael, Reptar Rocko's Modern Life: Rocko and Spunky, Heffer, Filburt, Edward Elias "Ed" Bighead and Beverly Bighead, Dr. Paula Hutchison, Really Really Big Man Angry Beavers: Dagget Doofus Beaver and Norbert Foster Beaver, Treeflower, Barry Bear, Bing, Stacy And Chelsea, Scientist #1 and Pete The Wild Thornberries: Elisa Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie Thornberry, Mrs. Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry, Mr. Nigel Thornberry Hey Arnold!: Arnold, Gerald, Helga Pataki Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Eugene Krabs, Squidward Tentacles, Sheldon J. Plankton Aaahh! Real Monsters: Ickis, Oblina, Krumm, The Gromble, The Snorch and Zimbo, Sid The Monster Hunter Doug: Doug Funnie, Porkchop, Patty, Skeeter, Roger And Stinky Raceways Ren and Stimpy: The Zoo, Commander Rens Ship Cat Dog: CatDog' s House, Nearburg, The Monster Truck Rally Rugrats Go Wild: Shrunken at Tommys House, The Jungle Rocko: Boogie Blvd., O Town, Bighead studios Angry Beavers: The Dam, Oxnard Montalvos House, Scientist #1s Beaver Utopia Hey Arnold: P.S. 1 18, Arnold's Neighborhood Spongebob: Conch Street, Shell City, Bikini Bottom, Goo Lagoon Real Monsters: The Dump, Museam, Sewer Pipes Arena's Ren and Stimpy: Wrestling Ring, The Trailer, Saloon CatDog: Taco Depot, Better Bottoms, The Cereal Factory Rugrats: Play Pin, Baseball Stadium, Japan Volcano Lair Rocko: Chokey Chicken, Cruise Ship at the Bermuda Triangle Beavers: Construction Site, Concert, Beach Spongebob: Krusty Krab, Movie Theater, Dutchman Ship Real Monsters: The Dump, Museam, Sewer Pipes Weapons Costumes Power ups Mini Games